


McKay's To Do List

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: McKay has a list of things to do...





	McKay's To Do List

**McKay's To Do List  
by Leesa Perrie**

McKay smiled smugly to himself as he thought about his 'to do' list for the next few hours.

First on his list was to visit Sheppard - who was languishing in the infirmary after surgery to set a badly broken leg - and take advantage of Sheppard's woozy state to challenge him to a game of chess.

Second was to ensure that Sheppard never, _ever_ forgot just how many times Rodney beat him!

The End


End file.
